A Wonderful Chat Room
by inuandkagsbeliver
Summary: Me and my Very Good friend decided to turn this into alot of chapters lol read and reveiw please i hope you like this
1. The beginning of a new friendship

M Bella: Faller

Meagan: Crazy chocolate eater's crazy friend

Kelcy: Crazy chocolate eater

k Edward: Blood sucker

k Jasper: I feel for you

M Alice: Pixie shopper

k Emmett: Crazy Bear cheater on-err

M Called For: Flaunt it

Crazy chocolate eater's crazy friend signed on

Crazy chocolate eater signed on

Faller signed on

Pixie shopper signed on

Crazy Bear cheater on-err signed on

Blood sucker signed on

Crazy chocolate eater: sup peeps you know like those marshmallows I hate!!! Die ugly chick thingys

Pixie shopper: Why do you hate those things anyways?

Faller: yeah you like morbidly want their death in the near future

Crazy chocolate eater: not in the near future like now please kill them all

NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blood sucker: you need mental help or at least a straight jacket

Crazy Bear cheater on-err: on sense I think she is awesome where is ur kewl friend

Crazy chocolate eater's crazy friend: Hey I'm just ingesting the chocolate that helps me get through the day! Duh- you should know this by now Emmett!

Faller: Jeez Emmett, you laugh at me when I fall all the time and can't you just picture it worse if I didn't have Edward around? It's ten times worse for her if she doesn't get chocolate in her system by noon.

Crazy chocolate eater: yeah we had chocolate pie with chocolate ice cream smothered in chocolate syrup it was GGGOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD really good

Blood sucker: god help us all

Pixie shopper: jeez talk about being supportive(note the heavy sarcasm) if we just let them have it we have less to do to protect them. God you of all people should know that because of your crazy psycho fiancée. right there.

Crazy Bear cheater on-err: who the h made me this name who whowhwohwowhowhowhowhowhowhowhowhhowhowhowhowhowhohowhow

Flaunt it: Not meeeeeeeee!!!!!!! I'm just the psycho killer from know your star's apprentice and know every single word he's ever said or written down. I'm just as innocent as you!

Crazy Bear cheater on-err: wow talk about your evil psycho killers now a days before them would never tell you what they were or who they knew but hey it is our funeral

Blood sucker: wow did just talk smart kewl do it again

Thorny: whatch ya doin

Everyone known to man signed off

Thorny: what did I say


	2. JASPER'S GAY!

M Bella: Faller

Meagan: Crazy chocolate eater's crazy friendr

Kelcy: Crazy chocolate eater

k Edward: Blood sucker

k Jasper: I feel for you

M Alice: Pixie shopper

k Emmett: Crazy Bear cheater on-err

M Called For: Flaunt it

Crazy chocolate eater signed

Crazy chocolate eater's crazy friend signed on

I feel for you signed on

Crazy Bear cheater on-err signed on

I feel for you: heeeeeelllllllooooooo

Crazy chocolate eater's crazy friend: hey guys, I haven't had my dose of chocolate today, anyone got any before I got nutso?!!!!

Pixie shopper: hey I know we can go shopping for some!!! Then we can go on a shopping spree for a new wardrobe for Bella, and the human chocolate eaters!!! Yeah, shopping!!!!!

Crazy chocolate eater's crazy friend: I'm fine with it as long as I have some chocolate to keep me energized and occupied, and we have to stop in the candy store!!!!!

Crazy Bear cheater on-err : hey Alice, that's not fair, because you know they will go for chocolate or candy, and anyways how are you going to get Bella to go with you to try on the clothes?

Pixie shopper: Ok, so how about this smarty pant, I bribe the chocolate eaters with candy to kidnap Bella and to hold her hostage while I randomly purchase different sizes and the ones that don't fit I'll return? And anyways, I still know her size from when Edward wanted me to do her up for prom, two years ago!!!!

I feel for you: is anyone paying attention to me?

Pixie shopper: Nope, we are currently busy at the moment!!!! Sorry hun!

Crazy Bear cheater on-err : No, I am busy trying, for once, to win an argument with Alice.

Crazy chocolate eater's crazy friend: no, we just are paying attention to how large our candy stores might get.

I feel for you: So you wouldn't care if I said I was gay and wanted to leave Alice for aro?

All- WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crazy chocolate eater: can I go to the wedding

I feel for you: sorry, it was just a tension reliever!!!!

All- SOOOOO!!!!!!, don't scare us like that!!!! You really had us going there!!!!!

Crazy chocolate eater: AHHHHH, so there isn't a wedding, I wont get to be a bridesmaid!!!!?????????-sob- -sob- or the best man? Well why wont someone make me happy

Pixie shopper: I have seen your actual death in the near future, I'll give you a 2 second head start!!!!!!!!!!!

I feel for you: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, runnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! halkfjaojiflfjdasljf, she's chokin aajflsjfljlkjd

Crazy chocolate eater: what do you mean near future completely ignoring the screams hmmmmmmmmmm

All- Run jasper run!!!!! (all but crazy chocolate eater)

FIN

Ok, this was a bit crazy(and that was without chocolate) but one thing, in all the haste, all forget to sign off and the next chapter will not show them signing in. love us, nutmeggers and kelcy lou!!!!!!!


	3. Little bunny fufu rap remix

(One of the a/n: this was done after a football game, and football games are the time for us band geeks to bust out the dirty jokes, so that's where the new character Herouxareyou? (Pronounced heru) came from- she was doin some stuff last night that only part of it we put in cuz the rest of it is too bad for even an R rated story. Night- nutmeggers loves you all)

(the other a/n I think: yea what she said and the all famous ME had reeses and skittles sugar high I was on made me and nut meg do some quarters to ppl including her boyfriend who I was leaning on and said well while your down there and all I said was I bite and well lets just say he was somewhat of a good boy for a while. OH AND WHAT HAPPENS AT MY HOUSE STAYS ……………..ON YOUTUBE LOL! Soon we will have a series of Kelcy's house on YouTube when it is there we will post the link otay bye-bye. Well love you all night- cerealkiller1o1.

Disclaimer JUST CAUSE EDWARD SAID SOpouts- we don't own twilight or we only own our characters lol ok bye

Crazy Chocolate Eater-I'm eating chocolate YAY –eating noises-

Crazy Chocolate Eater's Crazy friend- Wait a minute is that Happy Bunny and Jeremiah the bull frog I see over there? Wait, Jazzie, don't attack them, there fictional so I have no idea what would happen, you might explode or something…………..Wait a minute why don't you try that, let us know how their blood tastes! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, I'M ON CRAZY SUGAR RUSH! OH LOOK, I FOUND A QUARTER – quarters Edward-

HB- Let's focus on me shall we please

Crazy chocolate Eater's Crazy friend- We were just in a very……..-thinks of how to put it- morbid/macabre way! JUST WAIT ONCE JEREMIAH GETS HERE WE CAN DO A RAP VERSION OF LITTLE BUNNY FUFU!

Crazy Bear Cheater on-er - OMG rose want what do I tell her she said she wants to eat happy bunny cuz it don't make her happy OMG THE THINGY IS STUCK AGAIN!!

Crazy Chocolate Eater- What _**thing**_ Emmet? Are we doing something we're not supposed to again with snuffles?

Herouxareyou? - OH FENCE!! I'VE WAITED FOR THIS FOR YEARS!! JUST DON'T TELL MATT!!

Crazy Chocolate Eater- o0 oh wow I never knew IS THERE GUNNA BE A WEDDING IN VEGAS OR IN YOUR BACK YARD

Crazy chocolate Eater's Crazy friend- No, but there is one IN A BASEMENT! My bf's marrying his bff! And his other friend is the priest, then they can have a threesome- just don't tell the priest's girlfriend!

Blood Sucker- shush don't tell Alice she will try and plan it and if it's a gay wedding oh boy here she comes now

EVERYONE LOGS OFF FOR THE SPACE IT TAKES EDWARD TO CONVINCE ALICE THAT THERE IS NOT A BASEMENT GAY WEDDING- THEN THEY LOG BACK ON 3 WEEKS LATER

Crazy Bears Cheater on-er – ok how the hell do you get rid of this name

Crazy Chocolate Eater's Crazy friend- you can't

Herouxareyou? - IT'S STUCK! OH GOD, I CAN'T GET IT OUT! OMG, GET OFF ME FENCE, NOT IN PUBLIC, JEESH WHAT IF MATT WAS AROUND, CONTROL YOU URGES FOR TONIGHT BABY, WE HAVE ALONE TIME THEN!! OH BABY, OH BABY, GIMME SOME OF THAT!! GIGGITY, GIGGITY, GIGGITY, YEHA, ALNIGHT! OHOOPS, I MEAN, UH, AL_RIGHT_!

Blood Sucker- o0 I have to leave now I must uh find Bella for something

I Feel For You- OMG HE IS GUNNA DO IT HE'S GUNNA HAVE SEX WITH BELL GO YOU PERSON I DON'T KNOW. Ow to much excitement for my head.

Pixie Shopper- OMG you realize this is the longest chat log ever, and I saved ALL OF THEM so we can record it. Now it's time for some VICTORY SHOPPING! YEAH!!

Crazy Bear Cheater on-er- sorry Alice I have to go see Bella I MEAN ROSE!! Uhh bye

Crazy Bear Cheater on-er logged off

JTBF- Alright, who's ready to do some singing,? Come on you all know it- Jeremiah was a bullfrog, was a very good friend of mine, I never understood a single word he said, but I helped him drink his wine, he always had some mighty fine wine.

All- How bout a little rap? Maybe some little bunny fufu?

JTBF- alright how's it go?

All- Like this

Little bunny fufu

-Rap noises-

Walking thro the forest

-Some more rap noises-

Herouxareyou? - YEAH I KNOW THIS ONE, FENCE AND I SING IT EVERY NIGHT BEFORE US….UM…. YEAH GO TO _BED_….THEN I SING IT TO MATT.

ALL LOG OFF SINGIN LITTLE BUNNY FUFU, RAP REMIX.


End file.
